Stargate : Battle of the Three Galaxies
by c.jamous
Summary: this is the ending show of the first season of stargate orion , it will be an epic battle , of two movies part, this is part 1 , the next part will introduce the new season of stargate orion , hope you enjoy it and help me give you a good movie
1. Introduction

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies **

Part 1

_The scene does not start in the middle of the last scene of the series, instead it start somewhere in space, long away from earth..._

_ Calming rays of lights, they fade and they appear. Suddenly a planet appear in the horizon, it appear fertile with a bit of green showing more and more, water, land. And as the camera approach the planet, we go to the surface, in some cave something is wondering … we are not sure, a light go through right and left..._

_ As the camera leave that cave , we are shown a path on the ground , smooth grass , that lead to a lamp made of some sort of great energy that shine brightly with many light stream of colors like almost a rainbow . _

_ A woman " Human " from her look approach the light and open her arms , as the light touch her , she suddenly open her eyes that glows in red .and transform into a light and rush to the cave where we hear a boom suddenly and the earth tremble. _

_ In the cave, we see a chamber open. Like a hibernation chamber a foot step out, a foot like something that we have seen before. Something like an Asgards, it revealed itself. It is as the Asgards caught in the episode where the Asgards where studying the degeneration process, they caught one in the hibernation, but this one seem much like alive. _

_ He talk to the lights in the cave, a phrase:" what once was written will come to be, and what never should have been forgotten, has become legends. __**The battle for the three galaxies start now "**_


	2. Origin

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies **

Part 1

Chapter 1: Origin

_At the light , a form of light emerge , in the shape of an old man , black man ,he walk to the cave entrance where the woman meet him , and the Asgard is standing _

**Old** **man** :" Morgana , we come to agreement that this intervention is not acceptable , and we cannot allow it , I am sorry , I tried to convince the council , but they see , as we always see , the three galaxies or ten galaxies are insignificant to the infinite of galaxies there is . "

**Morgana**:" it is in the nature of us to not care about this physical world, galaxies, planets, race, living being, we once created most of those, we forgotten who we are Arthur."

**Arthur**:" I understand you morgana, well a lot of us do, but the council does not see it this way "

_A light from nowhere appear and reform as a Chinese elder _

**Chinese** **elder**:" Arthur , as I told them, and I tell you , a tree change it leaves but does not change it roots, we forgot who we are , where we came from , our roots are no more , and with no roots, a tree cannot live and will eventually die"

**Arthur**: "however your words might be elder "and he bow to him "our all words are ineffective, and the decision was made "

**Chinese** **elder**:" we might not have right to intervene, but we have before and not long ago, the timeline must be corrected the right way, and I trust in you morgana, however the consequences might be "

**The** **Asgard**:" it seem to me that the ancients have lost the way mao-tsi, I would never have expected this from your race "

A light appear next to mao-tsi, a woman more young

**Young** **woman**:" it is our joint decision **lord Bore**, we cannot keep intervening for the race we once was, they have to discover the path themselves"

**Lord** **Bore**:" I once thought like you , and my race is now almost gone from all galaxies.

**Mao**-**Tsi**:" I am sorry old friend, but there is nothing we can do "

**Lord** **Bore**:" it is my decision as following: any one of you that wish to help me restoring my race and helping the galaxies in question is welcome in my home. And any that don't is not welcome "

**Mao**-**tsi**:" it is outrageous, it will cause great conflict in our ranks, we are already split in opinion, we cannot allow it we cannot risk division"

**Lord** **Bore** glow his eyes and say:" are the ancients challenging my decision now?"

**Mao**-**tsi**:" no of course not , we are simply …

**Lord** **Bore** :" then it is final , you can inform your council , that is my decision , if they wish to challenge my decision , I will meet it with a brutal answer"

_The young woman and Mao-tsi bow to him as they leave. And the planet start to glow in light it seem there is more than one lamp on the planet and they started to glow. _

_Deep in the Milky Way galaxy, an Asgard ship comes to life .hibernation chamber open. A view of a sun nearby is shown. many Asgards get out and look at themselves as they look to each other __**"set course for origin **__." one Asgard say " and the ship emerge from clock , it is so massive that is nearly as big as a planet , and it go into hyperspace._


	3. ODIN's Lair

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies **

Part 1

**Chapter 3: Odin lair**

Now the camera switch to THOR home world ,

**THOR**:" father , I received a distress signal from earth , much has happened in one life time of someone that he cannot chose to ignore the reason why , we know only of our galaxy , our race , yet we are very similar to Humans, before I go , can you enlighten me father ?

**ODIN** :" there is much in this universe son that is yet to be revealed to you , we are in this universe yet some things predate this universe by far ,some things that are now legends , artifacts older than time itself .

**THOR**:" what do you expect us to do , keep fighting , there is no room for peace? We always have to fight ?

**ODIN** :" I always opposed you going to help humans , but in this case I will ask you to go . come with me

_As THOR and ODIN walk into a chamber , Odin specter _ _flash , as Odin wave it , a doorway open and they both walk in and disappear _

_The scene now show us an altar with statues, status of Odin fathers and grandfathers around an altar and a flame in the middle all blue , and void around clouds , dark clouds. _

**THOR** : " Father , what is this place ?"

**ODIN** : it is our ancestor lair , altar , a place were we can communicate with Valhalla , get inspiration , knowledge , and advice .

**THOR** :" I remember this place somehow "

**ODIN**: " every first born must come here for blessing of our ancestors, I am surprised you remember , you was very little "

**THOR**:" I remember little "

**ODIN** :" let us begin , you have not much time "

_As Odin approach the altar , he put his specter in a designated place and the altar lights came on as flames around ._

_**ODIN**__ :" THOR , your hammer pls._

_As THOR approach the altar slowly a great bolder appear with a place that fit THOR's Hammer , and as he put it the place glow more as the altar statues come to life and they speak in some ancient language at first, and Odin and THOR are now bowing to them ._

_Translation is shown of what they say . _

" _welcome Odin son to Valhalla , the circle is complete as we predicted. The end of times is reaching , you must go help the Humans "_

**THOR**:" how can I understand you , " as he speak there language , surprisingly

**Statues** :" you have much to learn Odin Son "

**THOR**:" the enemy we fight is great , how can a simple man face all these, why all these wars , why peace never have a place ."

**Statues** :" peace . there is always be peace, and there will always be war , you must earn the peace you have cherish it , and protect it .

**THOR**:" what I have was barely engouh to save the girl I love , and help my friend survive last time .

**Statues** :" Odin will know what to do , go with our blessing "

**ODIN** :" thank you ancient ones for your wisdom and guidance"

**THOR**:" father , I don't have the strength necessary , I am afraid that this time I wont be able to protect them "

**ODIN** , as he pull out his specter :" follow me my skeptic son "

_**THOR**__ and ODIN , leave the place to another chamber , where a river of light go like a waterfall from the edge of the chamber _

**THOR**:" the river of life"

**ODIN** :" you are THOR , my son , you have the strength in you .

**THOR** :" what is this ?

**ODIN** :" this is our strength , our life , touch it .

_THOR approach the waterfall and he touch it and as he did , light carry him and go through him as he scream in pain as the light go through his eyes, and body , and screams , his armor is now thicker , his hair more blond somewhat glowing , his hammer is bigger , and have a jewel in the middle of it , his muscles are bigger , and as he touch the ground it shakes ._

_**ODIN**__ :" now you are ready . go and may peace come with your hand and might. _

_As the scene fade , we can see that THOR with a little glowing eyes, don't seem to need the bridge to go to earth , he seem to know it , he look in the sky on the balcony , raise his hammer that glows, and the jewel in it glow more and then he got transported immediately. Out _

_Odin is left as THOR Leave. He seem weak :_

_**ODIN**__:" time of Odin has passed , now the time of THOR has come and he kneel as he was ill. _

_The scene disappear to the next chapter. _


	4. Of Stones And Asgards

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies **

Part 1

**Chapter 4: of Stones and Asgards**

_The screen now show Odin in a special chamber , alone , he barely can walk .he approach the altar there , and he put his hands on a special carved stone , as he do it , his body is taken off the ground and a light cover him , and he disappear ._

_As he do , a great boom noise is heard all across Asgard, everyone is shocked , as the city shield is rose,__Heimdall the trust worthy protector of Asgard , drop his sword at the gates of Asgard , and walk to the palace with steady pace. _

_On lord Bore Planet, Lord Bore walk among the planet surface as he reach a lamp and wave It. _

_As Odin himself appear in front of him, weak, barely can talk. _

**Lord** **Bore** :" Odin , I must confess , Humans has amazed me , seeing you here … amaze me , I never thought that Humans can keep my legacy so far away in time . "

**Odin**:" we were and will always be kept in your path Lord. , lately My son THOR"

_Lord bore wave his hand and a ring in his finger glow and Odin regain his strength_

**Lord** **Bore**:" I can see , but I need the Power Stone that I gave your pple long time ago "

**Odin**:" I am afraid , my Son THOR now have it "

**Lord** **Bore**:" it will serve him well , it must have been a great sacrifice giving it to your son knowing the consequences"

**Odin**:" a sacrifice that need to be done to preserve this universe from what will come "

**Lord** **Bore**:" his fate is now bond to that stone , as your fate as well , and every Asgardian "

_Lord Bore bow to Odin as Odin disappear from his sight and reappear in the room , with Heimdall standing in front of him _

**Odin** :" things are going to change , we need to prepare "

**Heimdall** :" indeed they are , my lord "

_Back in the castle , lights are coming on , the fighters of Asgard has come in the big hall as Odin approach to speak with them with Heimdall at his side _

**Odin**:" I know you all have been wondering what is happening to our city "

And the camera cut the scene and go back to earth for the next scene .


	5. Origins, Myths and Legends

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies **

Part 1

**Chapter 5: Origins, Myths and Legends.**

_The scene now take us back in time, 10 000 years ago as we see Lord Bore hold a stone in his hand that glow like no other stone around , and put it in a place in his forehead , and his eyes glowed and the scene cut to earth. _

_Sirens everywhere , cops, pple running as Iron Man arrive on scene to see what is done to the avengers tower _

_A view from the sky show us the building is no more , no explosion , just his place has disappeared like it was teleported , the explosion was from the gas pipes and power lines , the hole is very deep in the earth . _

**Nick**:" stark , what is the status down there ?"

**Stark**:" nothing , … I mean there is nothing , everything is gone "

**Nick** :" you made a Whole Building disappear?"

**Stark**:" I wish it was me , but no something else made this .

**Soldier**:" sir, we located Miss pepper , she was out of the building when it happen"

**Stark**: we have a 20 on …

**Stark** :" pepper ? I know .. already know

_As he circle the sky and take telemetry , the sky start to have cloudy face , but this time the thunder converge to materialize THOR on the ground . _

Stark as he land next to him

**Stark** :" you have … um ., changed?"

**THOR**:" we have no time we need to talk "

_The scene now show us THOR on board the halo-carrier with stark and barns and the rest of the avengers team _

**Stark** :" we know that this down was not caused by simply a weapon we have seen , this is way beyond our comprehension here.

**Nick**" THOR , any ideas here ?

**THOR**:" not that I am aware off, what I know is that what we are facing here is far more than a threat to this galaxy and the known realms as we know them "

Stark :" does anyone even thought about … wait a minute that they might actually be involved in what is going on around us ?

**THOR**:" that is absurd , none …I mean almost " as toni looked at him in a way that we understood about LOKI " but we surely not any of US, will do any harm here

**Stark** :" what we know about the Asgardian…

Stark touch a screen and it blow across the room like a hologram in front of the table , texts , images and some old videos.

**Stark** :" does anyone notice? Asgard? Asgardian? Valhalla ? connection?

**Nick** : Mr stark, we already discussed this issue with the team before and there is nothing related of both ?

**Stark** " really ? and you want to convince us of these ?

**Barns** :" are these are?"

Stark :" yep …. Old scrolls from a planet the SG teams visited that Jarvis found interesting … they talk about ORIGIN.

**THOR**:" we have no knowledge of these things " as he say those words Odin appear in the room far side in a hologram figure.

**Odin**:" I believe I can give you what you need to know

_The screen now turn to Odin :" in the past , far past … my father's father , and thousands of year , us , the humans were living on this very same earth . when Lord Bore came to us as he see in us valor and greatness he met my great great grand father Lord __**Buri **__,__lord Bore saw in us what our own kind didn't , when they left us on this earth to die , … he saw hope ._

That is why , out of his great kindness and wisdom , he entrusted us with the stone you held now in your hammer . the power stone, that he put in it his great power, knowledge that guided our race from nothing to Asgard now .

**Stark** :" cool , now we know "

**THOR**:" father , why you did not tell me "

Odin:" oh son there is more you don't know , when you took the stone , all the power and magic that took for the city to have it knowledge and power is now gone ."

**THOR**" no father … why ? take it back ,

**Odin**:" no it is done , it is our debt to be paid to Lord Bore .and to humanity "

As he walk to Nick , he say .

**Odin**: we both stand apart in these worlds, but we came from the same place .. now our path will converge and will end up in same place , ORIGIN.

_The screen now fade as Odin walk to THOR and put his hands on him you make me Proud to call you Son . as stark and everyone seem to be shocked and silent. _


	6. Debt

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies **

Part 1

**Chapter 5: Debt **

_Odin talking with Lord Bore , scene not mentioned earlier in the previous chapters, _

**Lord** **Bore** : you have served this galaxies and the realms well Odin as did your ancestors, and I see you managed to gather the wealth of knowledge and power in your realm.

**Odin** :" all in time, we managed to harvest to power of the stone, now it is gone our world will gradually fail "

**Lord** **Bore** :" I did not give you the power and saved you from death so you can die now Odin son of Bore"

**Odin** :" but our world energy can not be maintained without the stone "

**Lord** **Bore** :" who made this stone can make something to help you …

As Lord bore gather a glass from the floor and stair in it and the glass started to glow and then he put the stone on a plate as the light from the lamp shoot in It , he raise it again and give it to Odin

**Lord** **Bore** :" this stone can sustain your energy requirement for thousands of years now "

**Odin** :" how can a race like us thank you , Humans have much to own you , and I am afraid it is a debt we fail every time to pay

**Lord** **Bore** :" it is written thousands of year in the past , that one day all races will be united , Humans might not be Ancient , but they are there descendant , and from what I see, a lot of the quality that make you Humans , are already there. Honor , Kindness to all races, intelligence … some not even seen in an ancient

**Odin** :" man will always be man , we seen our selves in worse and not worse cases "

**Lord** **Bore** :" I can feel the other stones still in this galaxy "

**Odin** :" some

**Lord** **Bore** :" Thanos…

Odin is silent ….

As Lord Bore walking , we see a plane , green , and lights are forming in front of him . Ancients materializing . and mao-tsi in front of them

**Mao**-**tsi** :" Lord Bore , even I can not join you , I wish you the best, I can not be part of the split in our race . but these ancients have chose your path , in accordance with them, we agreed to allow them to join you , but there path to ascension is to be broken . but we kept there memories and knowledge , I am sure you understand as they agreed too.

**Lord** **Bore** grinning :" it is understandable from the ancient part " and he node his head . and turn to the pple now gathering and shown , hundreds ….

**Lord** **Bore** :" we have to prepare "

_In the background we see Thanos grinning too as he hold in his hand the space gem and almost crush it . _

UHu


	7. Thanos

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies **

Part 1

**Chapter 7: Thanos **

_Thanos is now center of this chapter , as the camera show us the past , an ancient planet , but we don't approach the planet .on the screen it say :"__**TITAN**__ ", instead we approach one of the moons. As in a great castle , from a raced mother with purple skin and some gems on her head, and some other white skinned creatures, a baby is born ._

**Mother** as they give her, the son she just gave birth : Thanos , I shall name him Thanos "

_The sky outside grinned in thunder , as the child grew , we saw him in battle , killing, but not impressing his father and mother . as we see him travel the universe, commanding many starships, we saw a strange huge planet , made of almost dark matter no life , but a single light coming from it . _

_Thanos approach the place and say I want to be alone . as he approach it , a female soo beautiful appear , as Thanos seem stunned by her beauty , as he ask her Who she is . _

**Woman** :" I am Death"

_The seen is cut to some place in the universe , a closet is open , a strange cube that have places to put something in it edges, but they are empty , is retrieved by someone . _

_Back in the Origin . the ship of Asgard arrived. They teleported themselves to the surface , as they see Lord bore they bow to him . _

**Lord** **Bore** :" I can see you made it , and your physical form need to be repaired to it formal form.

**Asgard** :" we only ask to be worthy of such greatness my Lord "

**Lord** **Bore** :" use the pods inside to restore physical form , and establish the communication across galaxies, if there is more of us , let them come .

**Asgard** :" I will my lord. "

_Back in some dark place in the universe , a big ship approach the planet that almost been consumed by the energy worms._

**Thanos** Appear in the screen saying : " prepare a shuttle I will go alone "

_A shuttle is launched , and see it land on the planet surface that is already unstable . as Thanos Walk around he touch a worm but not get affected but the worm seem to get smaller , and smaller until it fit in his pawn , he take it and launch his vessel again to the ship_

_As he do the planet explode , and in Atlantis weir is informed , as they contact earth _

**Weir** :" we have confirmation from one of our probes, Thanos just removed the worm from the planet as it explode , our initial probe don't suggest he is heading for earth , but some other remote sector in the galaxy "

**Nick**:" thank you Dr weir.

**Thanos** in the background , to one of a dark shaped gas form entity : fulfil this task , and I shall grant you your request . destroy Origin .

The scene fade as Lord Bore seem to be troubled suddenly , and look to the sky

**Asgard** :" lord , what is the matter? "

**Lord** **Bore** :" Thanos … he don't know what he is dealing with "


	8. Balance

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 1

**Chapter 8: Balance**

_As lord bore walk with a worry face , even the light of the planet turn a bit yellow and red, one of the ancients, Morgana now approach him …_

Morgana: you seem deeply troubled.

Lord Bore: indeed I am, for it is not just our fate now that is in danger, but also the fate of the all creation.

Morgana: it cannot be, are you talking about… The reaper?

_Lord bore turn to Morgana and nod his head as his eyes grin._

_The scene now turn to a chamber inside a structure on the planet, it is as magnificent as Asgard , Thor home , but expand on many vast areas, and suddenly the city is becoming alive , lights going on everywhere._

_As Lord bore walk approach his chair , and sit on it , the chair glow in lights as Morgana walk out of the room to a science lab where she talk to an old ancient . _

Morgana: I don't think the others know the gravity of the situation

Old man: what you mean? _While pressing some buttons on a tab. _

Morgana: It is bigger than we thought. Thanos is going to destroy creation.

Old man: what you mean? We already know he got some infinity stones.

_As morgana is worried, she walk in the lab, and push some buttons on the tablet. _

Morgana: please engage the long sensors.

Ancient operator: which sensors?

Morgana: all of them .

Old man: it is going to take a lot of time to engage them all at once.

Morgana: do it, send word to all the galaxies, all ancient outpost must be online and operational as soon as we can, use the Stargate and recall any ships we have online , we need in Orion.

Old man: but that is impossible in such a short time, we will need massive ships and we don't have that anymore you know.

Morgana: I will get the ship, send word.

_As morgana say the words, she walk to Lord bore chamber and ask to speak with him, _

Lord Bore: what you need Morgana?

Morgana: I will need to go to earth, as soon as possible, we need to prepare.

Lord Bore: but our work here will be affected.

Morgana: you asked for our help, we can offer it, but we will need Humans too in this, to have a chance at least, and you know it.

Lord Bore: I am arranging this too, I thought of that long time ago.

Morgana: Thor? Odin? They are not enough, we need earth.

Lord Bore: then go do what you must, we don't have much time.

Morgana: how much ?

Lord Bore: a week maybe.

_As morgana hear the words, she walk fast out of the room to a Stargate on the planet, as she walk the Stargate start dialing and she went in. _

_Back on earth:_

Army personnel: unscheduled wormhole

General Hammond: close the Iris.

Army personnel: we are not receiving any IDC sir, but we are receiving video request.

General Hammond: on screen!

_As the video play Morgana, she say: greeting from the ancients to humans, we need to meet and speak._

General Hammond: open the Iris.

_As we see Morgana enter the Stargate to earth , she walk fast to the general and look at him as he understand it is not a simple matter from the fear in her eyes. _

General Hammond: send words for SG1 team, and open a channel with the rest; we will be in the meeting room (as he speak to an army personnel).

_Back in the meeting room , all appear to be either in the room , or on display as General Hammond talk to them , with the president appear to be online too as well as the world leaders. _

Morgana: (as she stand), I called upon all of you, to give you words about Thanos. Although it is normal to always say, we are all in danger,

_Toni stark interrupt and say "as always "_

_As morgana look at him terrified he seem to have a bad look .and interrupt her _

Toni Stark: what have you pple done now?

Furry: Toni hold on let … her … speak.

Toni Stark: you don't see here. They have mess up again, and we have to be the ones that clean that shit up, every time.

Morgana: actually, it was you who created it this time, and we all have to pay the price

Toni stark: um, us? What we do?

Morgana: there is no simple way to say or explain this, but in short , you all know Thanos story?

Thor interrupt: yeah he come from a bad family, and have anger management issue.

Morgana: Thanos Planet is placed in the outer rims of the universe itself. A place close enough to a place we came across millennia ago, before Thanos. Our ancient races. the Asgard , and the humans , when they were getting out of Orion galaxy passed across this place .

_As she walk, she draw in the air some words in the air as they glow:_ 地狱

Rodney: Hell? You discovered Hell.

Morgana: not Hell as you think off, but you have been in Orion, you know the story of Origin by now.

Rodney: yes yes yes, we know about the all mighty creator blab la bla .

Morgana: this is his other half-brother if you can say.

Rodney: of course, yin and yan ,

Morgana: we spent years trying to figure out what this place is, how to understand it then one day our efforts to penetrate the shield around that place succeeded.

Morgana: only to discover the horrors, you all have to understand it was never our intention, nor our aim or knew what we are facing there.

Dr Weir (from Atlantis): our collective now hold petabytes pf information from Orion alone , and we were able to process it .

Morgana: interesting. In such short time.

Dr Weir: you missed a lot, (she smile). However, I may say, that the concentration of life in those three galaxies are amazing. But u must know the number of galaxies there is and we discovered.

Morgana: we know, but we also know that we must protect our origin in those galaxies, if that fall, the rest of them will fall in a matter of time.

Rodney: is there any other big races that we found on Orion, could help us? You can contact them to help maybe.

Morgana: at the moment, those races are unavailable for us to reach. Each governed a specific side of creation.

General Hammond: till now I don't see how us, the humans may be of help? What u want from us exactly?

Morgana: everything.

_The camera fades to the next scene _


	9. Atlas

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 1

**Chapter 9: Atlas**

_As Morgana walk outside of Cheyne mountain , in open air with _**_Rodney_**_ and Dr Jackson .she have a conversation with him _

**Jackson**: I can say it was very surprising to see the ancients involved, in fact I am still not understating how.

**Morgana**: I know what u want to know but I can tell u a great debate happened among us and we were divided since a lot wanted to help Daniel Jackson.

**Rodney**: what you want … from US.

**Morgana**: Atlantis

**Rodney**: you want our ship?. The city?

**Morgana**: yes

**Rodney**: but why?

**Daniel**: * hold silent for a moment * Atlantis was not last ship you built isn't it?

**Morgana**: No.

**Daniel**: then why?

**Morgana**: you only scratch the surface on what that city can do and capable of Daniel Jackson.

As she talk the scene gone to past view

_That city was created in the past by our most loved and respected elder and oldest if I may say "Atlas" he was a gifted scientist, his work with origin, and creation was not even understood among us the ancients too. _

The city is a key, to a larger city, or ship he hid in the universe somewhere.

**Jackson**: why?

**Morgana**: after we decided to ascend, he was afraid that will fall in the wrong hands, he made it impossible for anyone to know even us.

**Jackson**: why he don't say where she is now? I mean he is an ancient.

**Morgana**: he is, but he was not to be found, millennia ago he disappeared.

**General** **Hammond**: let us suppose he did that, and we gave you the city how will u find the other city, since it is hidden somewhere impossible to find.

**Morgana**: a team of scientist is working on that, we need your team to help as well.

**Rodney**: I can do that.

**Jackson**: (flipping some old book).I may interrupt sir, but I think I might have an idea. According to the history, atlas was in charge of holding the heavens. In the past he could have lived here even, and not be detected by any ancient.

**Rodney**: As long, he don't use his powers.

**Jackson**: so according to history, he was punished by Zeus. And set to hold the heavens. In the far edges of the universe.

**General Hammond**: what can that help us?

**Stark**: I think I might step … in you know. Anyone notice something actually, Jarvis did.

**Rodney**: what?

**Stark**: Atlantic Ocean.

**Jackson**: so?

**Stark**: you do remember where we found the first Orion city, Bermuda. Therefore, from that time I had Jarvis send probes all over the planet, to look for other … hidden treasures you people left us.

**Morgana**: that would be less likely, even with that much time pass, I don't think…

**Stark**: actually there is.

**Rodney**: huh?

**Stark**: one of the probes went deep in the Marian ranch and found something interesting.

Stark show them a picture, everyone go wow, especially morgana.

**Jackson**: a statue of atlas holding a sphere. Giant statue what does that help us with?

**Stark**: nothing really, if you are looking at the statue.

**Rodney**: wait the sphere is not a sphere!

**Stark**: actually it is, but. It is not … EARTH.

**Morgana**: it is another planet.

**Stark**: cross referencing now with our known database of planets . so we can find a match up .

**General Hammond**: let us know when you reach something mister stark.

_The scene fade to the other chapter_.


	10. Of Gods and Mortal P1

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 1

**Chapter 10: Of Gods and Mortals Part 1**

_As the scene begin , in stark labs , toni is drinking something , and Morgana is visiting him astonished by the technology he have . and impressed. _

Morgana: I see humans are leaping in technology fast, our race took ages to reach this far.

Stark: ah well we try , I hope you are please from us the fifth race .

Morgana: of course we are .

Jarvis : I am sorry to interrupt sir , but I found no match on the planet in question .

Morgana : our database in Atlantis should have more information we should..

Stark : this , what you see here , is a collection of everything you guys have , from the ancient outposts , and Atlantis city , all stored in here there is no formation on the database that match that planet .

_The scene cut to Jackson room reading in some books ._

Rodney: anything you found yet?

Jackson : actually no , just flipping , old stories, zeus , atlas , his daughters. Nothing refer to his known location except on the outer rims on the universe to hold the sky.

**Rodney**: me too empty handed, the ancient databases have no knowledge what so ever from anything named atlas , Atlantic . It is as if he never existed

_ As they talk Dr Weir, appear on the screen. _

Weir: we found nothing in the database Mr stark either from our side.

**Stark**: I am a bit curious, what actually happen with that Atlas and you guys.?

_ As her was talking Jackson appear with a book in his hands._

**Jackson**: they banish him, didn't you?

**Morgana**: it was a long time ago Daniel, even before I was born even.

**Jackson**: but you share collective memory of all your history.

**Morgana**: true, but in those days even him was secretive about his work that even we know little about him. All we know that he built a massive ship, with exceptional capabilities.

**Stark**: what capabilities.

**Morgana**: I doubt I can explain in human form

**Stark**: try me.

**Morgana**: it have the ability to shape electrons shield and have deflective phase shaper.

Stark: yeah yeah what else.

Morgana: that shield, can …

Jackson: protect the ancients…. You see the word sky we see as sky or air or something above. in the past mean upper region , the ascension the city of ascended beings isn't it?

**Morgana**: true, but.

**Stark**: so basically that city or whatever can protect ancient beings from.?

**Jackson**: no no. it does not.

**Stark**: what?

**Morgana**: I don't understand you.

_ As they speak, Jackson look at morgana and a hologram of the statue _

**Jackson**: Morgana, tell us more about him.

**Morgana**: he was exceptional scientist he was one of the first and strongest mind of us all, he was known to be brilliant, and exceptionally conservative, had no helpers. Insisted on working alone.

**Jackson**: then what happen?

**Morgana**: all we know that someday after we ascended he disappeared completely last know place was Orion galaxy. We searched for many times for him or traces even but found nothing.

**Jackson**: he possible dead?

**Morgana**: no, because a death of our own we would feel it and know it .

_As they speak carter come in with some papers in her hands. _

**Carter**: I think I know why we could not find that planet. That statue is how much old?

**Jarvis**: exactly 33456 years old based on carbon analysis.

**Carter**: remember first time we used the Stargate; we could not dial out except we compensate for.

**Stark**: planetary drift.

**Jarvis**: running calculation as we speak. Estimated time, 5 hours to completion.

Morgana: nice idea.

**Carter**: you see even earth looked different in the past, continent and shaping of the earth look different that now and with the help of Atlantis shaping algorithm that you guys left us, we can compensate and look for it.

_The scene fades to Stargate Command meeting room._

**General** **Hammond**: what is our progress people?

**Jackson**: we was waiting for stark to finish the algorithm to find the planet but I do believe we need to study the statue further.

**Stark**: already ahead of you.

**Rodney**: what you mean?

**Stark**: one of my drones tried to touch the statue I was aiming to create a bubble of air to be able to go in and study that statue first hand.

**Rodney**: and?

Stark: look for yourself.

_ As the drone try to touch the statue, he was electrocuted. _

**Stark**: electrocuted. I mean my drones are made to tolerate electricity, but the amount of electricity coming out was so huge, it could be calculated for 10 lightning bolt. What was that story again? Zeus punished him to hold the sky.

**Jarvis**: reddening complete sir, no match on the new parameter either sorry sir.

**Carter**: it cannot be it have to be it.

**Jarvis**: I am sorry sir, but no item on the database match the sculpture.

**Jackson**: why would anyone put a huge figure in the middle of the ocean, and have lightning bolt in it for thousands of years.

**Morgana**: we knew nothing about that if it existed even.

_The scene cut to Jackson room again full of books and papers as Rodney come in . _

**Jackson**: I don't understand why would Zeus punish him, you know that story does not make sense.

**Rodney**: he must did something very bad to do so.

**Jackson**: or was a threat.

**Rodney**: a threat to what? To whom?.

**Jackson**: Zeus … in.. in old mythology Zeus was the king of the gods. In our interpretation, Zeus is GOD. In 33000 years ago god was?

**Rodney**: Lamalas? The creator? However, why?

**Jackson**: he created something to protect the ancient from destruction from something bad.

**Rodney**: but he disappeared a long time ago.

**Jackson**: exactly, same around time our Atlas disappeared too.

**Rodney**: you think they are related.

**Jackson**: I bet they are. I think he imprisoned atlas somewhere.

**Rodney**: why not just destroy him?

**Jackson**: I don't know maybe he could not, or he did not want to. But I know something we are getting closer.

_As they talk carter walk in. _

**Carter**: I think I found something. Atlas had a daughter and she was married.

**Rodney**: ancient news, we all know that actually he had seven daughter according to our history.

**Jackson**: so why you telling us that.

**Carter**: because of this ..

_Carter show them a reference to an old Greek book. _

**Carter**: Actually, I got this from an old professor friend that study Greek mythology.

**Jackson**: … murmur as he read. …. Luna? One of his daughters was named Luna?

**Carter**: we were looking for the wrong place.

_As Jackson rush to the meeting room and open a channel with stark. Everyone rush, even morgana , and Hammond in to see. _

**Jackson**: stark, we were looking wrong all along .it is not the planet ..

**Stark**: we already searched it came back negative.

**Jackson**: it is not a planet, it is a moon.

**Stark**: I will be dammed.

**Jarvis**: match found , number of destination : 1.

**Jackson**: one is good. Address and location ?

**Jarvis**: Orion Galaxy. Origin planet. Moon 4

**Jackson**: the yellow moon.

**Morgana**: I will inform the others.

**Jackson**: Jarvis can you display the map of the moon for me?

_ As the moon is projected on the meeting room table_

Hammond: I informed our teams there to send a search party to the moon to investigate.

_ The scene cut as a picture of a small ship leaving the planet to the moon, as they approach a sensor in the far corner light up and send signals. _


	11. Of Gods and Mortals Part 2

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 1

**Chapter 10: Of Gods and Mortals Part 1**

_As the scene begin , in stark labs , toni is drinking something , and Morgana is visiting him astonished by the technology he have . and impressed. _

Morgana: I see humans are leaping in technology fast, our race took ages to reach this far.

Stark: ah well we try , I hope you are please from us the fifth race .

Morgana: of course we are .

Jarvis : I am sorry to interrupt sir , but I found no match on the planet in question .

Morgana : our database in Atlantis should have more information we should..

Stark : this , what you see here , is a collection of everything you guys have , from the ancient outposts , and Atlantis city , all stored in here there is no formation on the database that match that planet .

_The scene cut to Jackson room reading in some books ._

Rodney: anything you found yet?

Jackson : actually no , just flipping , old stories, zeus , atlas , his daughters. Nothing refer to his known location except on the outer rims on the universe to hold the sky.

**Rodney**: me too empty handed, the ancient databases have no knowledge what so ever from anything named atlas , Atlantic . It is as if he never existed

_ As they talk Dr Weir, appear on the screen. _

Weir: we found nothing in the database Mr stark either from our side.

**Stark**: I am a bit curious, what actually happen with that Atlas and you guys.?

_ As her was talking Jackson appear with a book in his hands._

**Jackson**: they banish him, didn't you?

**Morgana**: it was a long time ago Daniel, even before I was born even.

**Jackson**: but you share collective memory of all your history.

**Morgana**: true, but in those days even him was secretive about his work that even we know little about him. All we know that he built a massive ship, with exceptional capabilities.

**Stark**: what capabilities.

**Morgana**: I doubt I can explain in human form

**Stark**: try me.

**Morgana**: it have the ability to shape electrons shield and have deflective phase shaper.

Stark: yeah yeah what else.

Morgana: that shield, can …

Jackson: protect the ancients…. You see the word sky we see as sky or air or something above. in the past mean upper region , the ascension the city of ascended beings isn't it?

**Morgana**: true, but.

**Stark**: so basically that city or whatever can protect ancient beings from.?

**Jackson**: no no. it does not.

**Stark**: what?

**Morgana**: I don't understand you.

_ As they speak, Jackson look at morgana and a hologram of the statue _

**Jackson**: Morgana, tell us more about him.

**Morgana**: he was exceptional scientist he was one of the first and strongest mind of us all, he was known to be brilliant, and exceptionally conservative, had no helpers. Insisted on working alone.

**Jackson**: then what happen?

**Morgana**: all we know that someday after we ascended he disappeared completely last know place was Orion galaxy. We searched for many times for him or traces even but found nothing.

**Jackson**: he possible dead?

**Morgana**: no, because a death of our own we would feel it and know it .

_As they speak carter come in with some papers in her hands. _

**Carter**: I think I know why we could not find that planet. That statue is how much old?

**Jarvis**: exactly 33456 years old based on carbon analysis.

**Carter**: remember first time we used the Stargate; we could not dial out except we compensate for.

**Stark**: planetary drift.

**Jarvis**: running calculation as we speak. Estimated time, 5 hours to completion.

Morgana: nice idea.

**Carter**: you see even earth looked different in the past, continent and shaping of the earth look different that now and with the help of Atlantis shaping algorithm that you guys left us, we can compensate and look for it.

_The scene fades to Stargate Command meeting room._

**General** **Hammond**: what is our progress people?

**Jackson**: we was waiting for stark to finish the algorithm to find the planet but I do believe we need to study the statue further.

**Stark**: already ahead of you.

**Rodney**: what you mean?

**Stark**: one of my drones tried to touch the statue I was aiming to create a bubble of air to be able to go in and study that statue first hand.

**Rodney**: and?

Stark: look for yourself.

_ As the drone try to touch the statue, he was electrocuted. _

**Stark**: electrocuted. I mean my drones are made to tolerate electricity, but the amount of electricity coming out was so huge, it could be calculated for 10 lightning bolt. What was that story again? Zeus punished him to hold the sky.

**Jarvis**: reddening complete sir, no match on the new parameter either sorry sir.

**Carter**: it cannot be it have to be it.

**Jarvis**: I am sorry sir, but no item on the database match the sculpture.

**Jackson**: why would anyone put a huge figure in the middle of the ocean, and have lightning bolt in it for thousands of years.

**Morgana**: we knew nothing about that if it existed even.

_The scene cut to Jackson room again full of books and papers as Rodney come in . _

**Jackson**: I don't understand why would Zeus punish him, you know that story does not make sense.

**Rodney**: he must did something very bad to do so.

**Jackson**: or was a threat.

**Rodney**: a threat to what? To whom?.

**Jackson**: Zeus … in.. in old mythology Zeus was the king of the gods. In our interpretation, Zeus is GOD. In 33000 years ago god was?

**Rodney**: Lamalas? The creator? However, why?

**Jackson**: he created something to protect the ancient from destruction from something bad.

**Rodney**: but he disappeared a long time ago.

**Jackson**: exactly, same around time our Atlas disappeared too.

**Rodney**: you think they are related.

**Jackson**: I bet they are. I think he imprisoned atlas somewhere.

**Rodney**: why not just destroy him?

**Jackson**: I don't know maybe he could not, or he did not want to. But I know something we are getting closer.

_As they talk carter walk in. _

**Carter**: I think I found something. Atlas had a daughter and she was married.

**Rodney**: ancient news, we all know that actually he had seven daughter according to our history.

**Jackson**: so why you telling us that.

**Carter**: because of this ..

_Carter show them a reference to an old Greek book. _

**Carter**: Actually, I got this from an old professor friend that study Greek mythology.

**Jackson**: … murmur as he read. …. Luna? One of his daughters was named Luna?

**Carter**: we were looking for the wrong place.

_As Jackson rush to the meeting room and open a channel with stark. Everyone rush, even morgana , and Hammond in to see. _

**Jackson**: stark, we were looking wrong all along .it is not the planet ..

**Stark**: we already searched it came back negative.

**Jackson**: it is not a planet, it is a moon.

**Stark**: I will be dammed.

**Jarvis**: match found , number of destination : 1.

**Jackson**: one is good. Address and location ?

**Jarvis**: Orion Galaxy. Origin planet. Moon 4

**Jackson**: the yellow moon.

**Morgana**: I will inform the others.

**Jackson**: Jarvis can you display the map of the moon for me?

_ As the moon is projected on the meeting room table_

Hammond: I informed our teams there to send a search party to the moon to investigate.

_ The scene cut as a picture of a small ship leaving the planet to the moon, as they approach a sensor in the far corner light up and send signals. _


End file.
